Many animal and pet owners enjoy training their animals to perform various agility maneuvers. Examples of these agility maneuvers include climbing ladders, jumping over hurdles and running through tubes.
Some of the training for these agility maneuvers involves simply teaching the animal how to perform the maneuver by having the animal complete the maneuver time and time again. This training methodology works for those maneuvers which an animal can initially accomplish on its own but for which additional training will result in better performance or quicker timeframes. For other maneuvers, however, such as running through tubes, many animals are not instinctively able to do such a maneuver. In many instances, in fact, animals are reluctant to enter into a small opening formed by a darkened tube. Accordingly, the animal's owner or trainer must teach the animal with a method that allows the animal to learn that such a maneuver is not dangerous or inherently intimidating.
Accordingly, what is needed is an animal training method which facilitates and enables the training of an animal to ultimately enter into a small opening of a darkened and confined area such as a tube, box or the like.